


Destiny Dorms

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Duels in the halls, secret pets hidden in foot lockers, prank wars gone bad, supers as wakeup calls...Three Guardian RAs chime in on a variety of topics that affect the Guardians crazy enough to consider the Tower home.





	1. On Injury

 

Titan RA- Friendly reminder that all heavy lifting is to be done in the gym. All dorm bunk beds will be bolted to the floor from here on out to prevent further injury to bystanders.

Hunter RA- Hey, guys. If we’re going to continue to play ‘the knife game’, it must be done far away from carpeted areas and the common room rug. Unless you know a Warlock who owes you a favor and knows a cleaning spell.

Warlock RA- The next Warlock who attempts to remove bones (their own or otherwise) will see their library access withdrawn indefinitely. Those are fictional works and the imitation of Harry Potter spells is strictly forbidden!

 


	2. On Illness

 

Titan RA- Caution is much appreciated but a Ward of Dawn is not strictly necessary to prevent the spread of the flue.

  
Hunter RA- Never use another Hunter’s cloak as a hanky! I will not stand in front of the Vanguard and explain why there was ANOTHER duel in the halls.

  
Warlock RA- All Warlocks exhibiting flue-like symptoms must remain in isolation. Prevent further contamination by always washing your hands after contact with a Hunter.

 

 


	3. On Misuse of Abilitues

 

Titan RA- I will not be requisitioning another table until I’m confident everyone has learned their lesson about arm-wrestling Strikers.

Hunter RA- Whoever keeps leaving smoke bombs in the doorways- I will find you. You will be punished. Probably by attending a Warlock seminar. Also, Bladedancers, stop using your cloaking to sneak out when I’m trying to fill the roster for Tower duties. I’m so on to you. Gunslingers- I see those burns on the dart board.

Warlock RA- Arc powers, even at withheld capacity, do not make for appropriate wakeup calls.

 

 


	4. On the Dawning

 

Titan RA- Remember that City children will be eager to engage any passing Guardians in wintertime activities. ALSO remember that your fist can shatter a boulder. Always toss snowballs UNDERHAND within City limits.

Hunter RA- I understand that everyone is excited about the wildlife inhabiting the EDZ but let’s keep the critters in the wild. I’m asking you all for just ONE YEAR of the Dawning without live animals being brought into the dorms for surprise visits.

Warlock RA- If a fellow Guardian asks for assistance in the creation of a Dawning gift, remind them that Tower rules apply during all seasons and holidays. A ‘rift in a box’ IS possible. Though there is absolutely no reason that such an anomaly should be gifted. Absolutely none.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [visit me on tumblr? :D](https://fox-fic-and-ink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
